cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shared Insanity Pact
|date = 06/29/2009 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} The Shared Insanity Pact is a Peace, Aid, and Intelligence Treaty that was originally between the League of Extraordinary Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance which was announced on September 28, 2008. On June 29, 2009 the treaty was transferred over from the League of Extraordinary Nations to Silence due to their merger with the OTF Alliance. The treaty was originally signed between LEN and the RIA several weeks after the two alliances had fought against each other in the War of the Coalition (LEN-RIA War). The treaty was upgraded to a Mutual Defense Pact, titled The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, on July 19, 2009. Preamble In the interest of promoting friendship and ever-lasting peace between two sovereign alliances, the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) and Random Insanity Alliance do hereby sign this document of Peace, Intelligence, and Aid. |date = 09/28/2008 |termin = 06/29/2009 |status = Transferred to Silence |color = Blue }} Section I Both alliances and their respected members shall remain sovereign of each other. Section II Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse military action against the other signatory. If a nation is found in violation of this they will be ordered to offer peace and reparations, the amount of which to be decided by the signatories governments on a case-by-case basis. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the level of attacks received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and agree on terms of reparations, as decided by their alliances government, they will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either alliance. Section II, Item A. Neither alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against the other. Section III Both alliances and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Section IV If either alliance receives information concerning a direct threat to the other, the receiving alliance will notify a member of the other signatory's government and provide the relevant information, keeping the source hidden if chosen. Section V Should either alliance find themselves in a defensive war, they may request military or financial aid from their fellow signatory, who are encouraged, yet not obligated, to fulfill such a request. Section VI Either signatory may terminate this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to cancellation, except when the countersigned has violated Sections II or III Section VII Signed for Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212, Shadow, Moth - Triumvirate *Dontasemebro - Head of Economics *DrunkWino - Head of Foreign Affairs *zblewski - Head of Internal Affairs *Lord Doom - Head of Military Operations *Preventer Wind - Head of Janitorial Affairs Signed for League of Extraordinary Nations *Jewelangel - Consul *Illuminatus - Consul *SoX - Tribune of Foreign Affairs *Shakyr - Tribune of Interior *Yamin - Tribune of Trade *Prodigal Moon - Tribune of Education Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance